Norlanders
". . .and on the 70th day we came upon a great village inhabited by men who stood twice the height of good Brother Agathor, and bore antlers upon their skulls." —Delethor the Wise Norlanders, or Nordu, are a giant race of human-like hunter gathers who make their home in harsh frozen wastes of Norland and some small areas of the Frigid North. They are believed to have been descended from one of the ancient tribes of men who first came to Karothoz, but their incredibly tall statures, massive antlers, and pointed ears differentiate them from modern humans substantially. Few Norlanders ever leave their homeland, so consequently very little is known about their customs, beliefs, and history. However, it is known they organize themselves into tribes of various sizes who all make a great pilgrimage to the ancient city of Askrfell. Origins Most scholars believe the Norlanders came to Karothoz as one of the ancient human tribes and then became physically differentiated from other men through magical means or some other kind of influence. However, the earliest records of Agathor the Great's journeys into the northern areas of Karothoz complicate this theory, as he and his men encountered the Norlanders as they now appear no more than 34 years after humans first arrived in Karothoz, suggesting that the transformation of the Norlanders was incredibly hasty, or they had lived in Karothoz for some time before the human tribes first arrived. Norlanders believe that after the great world tree Askrasil was destroyed by the malevolent god Rokir, they plummeted to the earth from the heavens and were forced to survive in the mortal realm. They also hold that after Rokir's betrayal, he was banished to the underworld by his brother Thalodin, who then gave the exiled Nordu the gift of fire to atone for his brother's actions. Appearance and Traits For many, Norlanders are entirely alien and terrifying, but despite their intimidating features they can prove to be quite gentle and pacifistic. Norlanders typically stand anywhere from 7 to 8 feet tall—not accounting for their antlers—and have powerful, muscular builds with broad shoulders and large limbs. Their antlers are said to best resemble those of deer (or moose on rare occasions), and begin to grow once a Norlander reaches adolescence at 15 years of age. They tend to finish growing at 30 - 40 years of age, and have the ability to regrow if they are damaged or removed entirely. Male Norlanders tend to have far larger antlers than females, though it is not unheard of for female Norlanders to grow antlers just as grand as their male counterparts. Male Norlanders are known to grow incredibly long and elaborate beards throughout their lives, only shaving when they perform a dishonorable action or have brought shame upon their tribe. Despite their theorized human-related origins, Norlanders have pointed ears not too dissimilar to those of elves, although they tend to be somewhat smaller and more rugged. With their massive size and powerful bodies, Norlanders make for potent warriors. Wars between Norlandish tribes are rare, but when they do occur they are far more bloody and violent than even the most horrific battles fought on the Northern or Southern Continents. Despite this, Norlanders tend to be a peaceful folk, avoiding conflict at all costs and always attempting to remain in careful balance with the natural world. A Norlander usually lives 200 years, reaching adulthood at 30 years with the final growth of their antlers, and being considered elderly at 160 years old.